


Hell Isn't a Place(It's a Tear on Your Face)

by wilddragonflying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.04, 5x04, Angst, Feels, Gen, Lucifer!Sam, M/M, Season 5 Episode 4, The End, i made my friend cry, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shot of what Sam might have been thinking during Dean and Lucifer's confrontation in Supernatural Season 5, episode 4: The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Isn't a Place(It's a Tear on Your Face)

Hell Isn’t a Place

 

Sam knew he was there before Lucifer did. He could feel him, instinctively.

 

Lucifer had just snapped Dean’s neck, yet—

_Dean was still here._

 

Behind Lucifer.

 

Sam didn’t say anything as Lucifer turned around; he could feel Lucifer’s surprise, but it was gone in a flash, replaced by the cool arrogance. Sam couldn’t say anything, because—impossible as it should have been— _Dean was still alive._

 

Alive.

 

Alive.

 

Alive.

 

When Lucifer reached for Dean’s shoulder—one of the few meager scraps that Lucifer tossed Sam’s way once every millennia, it felt like; he was going to feel Dean, to know Dean was alive, one last time—and then Dean _turned away_ , turned away from Sam, and Sam felt like screaming, he was screaming, but no one but Lucifer could hear it, and Lucifer had long ago learned to tune out Sam.

 

Sam stared at Dean hungrily, like a starving man would look at a scrap of bread as Lucifer told—again, the dramatic bastard—the story of how he Fell. He hadn’t seen his brother in years—not since he’d said yes. That was his biggest regret. Saying yes to Lucifer, and letting Dean down.

 

When Lucifer was done talking, and Dean was waving off Lucifer’s story, saying that Lucifer was nothing special, nothing new, it hurt Sam. Because he knew what Dean meant: He’d kill Lucifer, and in doing so, he’d kill Sam as well. But at the same time, Sam wanted nothing more. He wanted nothing more than for Lucifer to be dead, and for Dean to not have to look at Sam, and see the monster that had taken over his little brother’s body.

 

But Lucifer knew that no matter what, Dean would die.

 

When Dean told Lucifer to kill him, Sam could hear Lucifer’s thoughts: _I’ll kill you today anyway, why bother now?_

 

The tear that rolled down Dean’s face matched the ones that Sam wished could roll down his.


End file.
